Bloodvalue
by Lucky three
Summary: Kris, Jill, Kelly, Sabrina. Jill s eager for suspense has an unexpected and terrible outcome for the girls. And how far would a man go for the right kind of blood?
1. Chapter 1 - Boxes, boxes, boxes

_Kris, Jill, Kelly and Sabrina are featured in this story. My first fanfic ever!_

_ I have read all the CA fanfics on this page and I am constantly here looking for new updates. So I thought I should try writing a fic of my own. I gladly welcome all kinds of opinions and feedback. English is not my first language so I excuse myself in advance for incorrect use of words or grammar. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Kris was standing outside on the porch of her beach house, leaning against the railing, hear eyes set on the horizon. It was unusually cold for January and the ocean didn't look inviting at all. She wrapped her coat closer round her shoulders. Kris missed the warm sun, summer and surfing. The holidays had been nice though, having Jill back and all, a smile spread across her face thinking of her big sister. Her smile faded quickly when a loud crash followed by a scream was heard from inside the house.

- Jill! Kris shouted her older sister's name as she run in to the house.

Kris stopped quickly in the hallway to grab the gun from her purse. Her pulse was beating like a drum as she advanced through the kitchen. She pushed her back against the wall next to the kitchen door that led to the living room and the stair to the second floor. One deep breath and then she jumped out in the door opening with the gun held firmly in both hands.

Kris didn't know what to expect but the sight that met her sure as hell wasn´t it. On the floor at the bottom of the stairs was a mess of carbon boxes, clothes, broken glass, frames and old pictures. In the middle of the mess sat Jill, her hair looking bigger than ever. Jill looked up at Kris whit the same look on her face as a stubborn child not allowed to eat any more candy.

- Why are you waving that gun around? Jill asked. And stop smiling at me and help me up instead, she continued.

Kris helped a moaning Jill up and supported her over to the couch.

- I think a broke my back, my leg and the other leg to, Jill complained.  
- You are walking exceptionally well for a person whit that many fractures, Kris teased.  
- Shut up and bring me some whine instead, Jill said. Once again with the look of a stubborn child.  
- Oh, I think you will need something stronger to cure that back, Kris said as she walked over to the kitchen and poured two glasses of whiskey.

I sure as hell do, Kris thought to herself. Kris could still feel the adrenalin pumping through her body. She decided not to tell Jill that she had scared her so. Not that it mattered but she didn't want them to argue. They had done that a lot lately, not fighting but arguing, stepped on each other's toes and getting on each other's nerves. We are just not used to live under the same roof again, Kris said to herself as she walked back to Jill in the living room.

- What were you doing anyway? Kris asked as she handled Jill the glass of whiskey.  
- I was going through some old boxes in the attic, it was too dark up there so I decided to bring them down, I just carried to many! Jill said and put on that famous Munro smile.  
- Really, to many you say? Kris replied and raised one eyebrow as she looked over at the mess at the bottom of the stairs.  
- To bad you have to carry the rest of the boxes down by yourself, with my broken back and all. Jill said and sunk lover into the couch.

Kris knew she would lose this argument, if she didn't get those boxes Jill would go up on her own. Kris didn't want that, she understood that not Jill's back nor any of her legs were broken but that fall must have hurt like hell anyway. She also knew that Jill wouldn't give this one up, cleaning out the attic apparently was her new "project". Jill hade moved over to the big pile of clothes and other stuff at the bottom of the stairs and started to go through it all.

- Can you believe I used to wear this?! Jill shouted with a laugh and held up a huge hat-like thing.

Kris swiped down the last of her whiskey, stood up, smiled at her sister sitting on the floor and headed for the attic.


	2. Chapter 2 - Walking the dog

_Second chapter up! _

_Thanks for the review LAEyeball! Love your stories so it means a lot coming from you:)._

_I will try to put up another chapter today or tomorrow. Got some nice action in mind…_

* * *

Kelly was first to arrive at the office the next day. She liked being there early to grab a cup of coffee and read the morning paper. Half an hour later both Sabrina and Bosley had arrived as well, all three of them sat in the couch drinking coffee and chatting. Bri was telling a hilarious story about her next door neighbor, an old lady that, as Sabrina had put it; "didn't have all the cereals in her box". The old lady had been walking her dog round the house. Nothing strange about that, except that the "dog" wasn't a dog but a cleaning mop… The garden got clean as hell though! Bri finished with a laugh.

- Get yourselves together now, Charlie is going to call any minute now. Bosley said between the chuckles.  
- Where is Kris anyway? Its not like her to be late, he continued.  
- She still got 30 seconds until he will call, Bri said while looking at her watch.

A split second later Kris hurried through the door. She managed to take her coat of and bounced down the couch just when the phone started to ring in the office.

- Good morning Charlie! All three girls called out in union.  
- Good Morning Angels, came well recognized voice from the speaker on the desk.  
-I want to start with praising you for your last mission, the captain is very pleased with your work, Charlie continued.  
- Oh Charlie, we were just enjoying our self on a little boat trip, Bri said.  
- Yes Charlie, a bit of fresh air did os well, Kelly said with a smile.  
- I think you managed to get a nice tan as well Kelly! Kris said and all three angels laughed.

In fact the "boat trip" hadn't been that nice. The agency had been hired because the captain on a big cruise ship had suspicions that some of his employees were smuggling drugs in to the country. It had been a tough case to break but they had caught the guilty employees and handled over a large amount of heroin to the police. Kelly had been caught and trapped in a storage room down in the cargo area for almost the whole trip. So Kelly surely hadn't gotten any fresh air or a nice tan! Joking about their earlier missions was just a way for the girls to cope with everything they went through in their line of work.

Charlie didn't have a new mission for the angels today, "the crooks were still on holiday" Charlie had told them. Instead he had a booked an appointment for Bosley with their banker to go through the agency's economics. The girls were supposed to catch up with some paperwork from a couple of old cases. Bosley headed out for the bank and the girls started to work.

- So Kris, you look tired and got her in the last second, did you oversleep? Bri asked with a look at Kris.  
- Kind of, Kris answered.  
- I never got to bed at all yesterday, woke up on the couch fully dressed, Kris continued.  
- Why? Did you and Jill have a fight or something? Kelly asked with a concerned look on her younger friend.  
- No, not at all, Kris replied.  
- But Jill certainly is to blame for me being tired today, Kris said with a big yawn.

Kris told Kelly and Sabrina about Jill´s little "incident" down the stairs and about the attic filled with their old stuff. Kris did a spot-on imitation of Jill being enthusiastic for every little thing in every box.

- She kept us working all night! Kris cried out with an exhausted look on her face.  
- So this is Jill´s new "project"? Kelly asked with a commiserative look at Kris.  
- Yes, i´m afraid so. Kris said.  
- I liked her ideas of projects and new hobbies that doesn't include me much better! Kris smiled.  
- At least Jill is not walking "mopping-dogs" round the yard! Bri burst out in a laugh.  
- Not yet anyway! Kelly said and her and Sabrina started laughing.

While Bri was filling Kris in on the story about the old lady with her "dog" Kelly thought abut her two blond friends. Kelly knew that even though Kris was complaining about all the crazy ideas that Jill had, Kris was enormously happy and glad that her big sister was back in town. Ever since Jill decided to quit racing and move back to her best friends and little sister she had been extremely restless. She had started one hobby or project after the other. Jill had tried everything from dancing classes to participating in a saving wildlife project. Charlie had offered her a spot at the agency but Jill had turned it down. She said that wanting a calmer lifestyle was one of the reasons that she had left racing. But her new lifestyle was everything but calm, Kelly thought with a smile. It was less dangerous than racing and fighting crime though, Kelly thought. Kelly hadn´t spoken to Jill about it but Kelly was certain of that the fact that Jill´s fiancé had been killed in a racing accident due to sabotage on the car, was one big contributing factor to Jill wanting to live a calmer and safer life closer to her loved ones. Jill´s heart and Jill´s mind were just not on the same page with the safe and calm lifestyle, Kelly thought giggling a little when thinking of her "snowstorm-like-friend".

-Just so you know, Jill want all four of us to go out for dinner at some new restaurant tonight, she has already made reservations. Kris filled the other two in.  
- Please say yes, or else I have to spend another night carrying boxes up and down the attic! Kris said and tried her best puppy-eye-look on her friends.  
- Works for me! Bri said.  
- I´m in. Kelly answed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Adrenalin

_Here is a third chapter. Great to see so many readers!  
Now the story will take off for real, hope you all will like it._

* * *

The dinner had been great, the occasionally grouchiness Kelly had noticed between Jill and Kris lately were gone. The Munroe sisters were at their best, Jill flirting with the bartender and Kris making fun of her for it. Kelly was really enjoying herself, having her three best friends nearby so they could do these kinds of things often. She felt so warmly for all three of them and she didn´t know what she would do or who she would be without them. Kelly looked over at Bri who had a warm silly smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes. Kelly giggled a little to herself thinking that Bri´s thoughts right now probably were similar to what she was thinking and that her own face probably looked very similar to Bri´s current expression.

- Sorry Ladies! We are closing up for tonight, one of the waiters told the girls.  
- Okey, okey we are leaving now, Jill said.  
- Hey Kelly, do you want to split a cab? Bri asked.  
- No, no, no. We are driving both of you home. Kris said while picking up the key to her Cobra from her purse.  
- I will do the driving! Jill shouted and grabbed the key from Kris.  
- Guess it is settled then, Kelly said with a smile and she, Bri and Kris hurried after Jill who had taken a run towards the car.

Bri, Kelly and Kris had gotten to the restaurant together in Kris´s Cobra directly from the office. Jill had taken a cab there by her own. Kris wanted to give Kelly and Bri a lift home to make sure they got home safely and she didn´t really want this night to end right now when they were having such a good time. Kris smiled to herself when she saw her enthusiastic sister jump in to the car.

Jill loved driving, and the Cobra followed her every move. She loved to feel the leather from the steering wheel against her fingers and the light vibration from the gas pedal under her foot. Not to speak of the sound from the engine, Jill thought. She pushed the gas pedal harder and felt the force push her slightly back against the seat as the car accelerated on the highway.

- Uh, Jill, you missed the turn off. Bri said from the backseat.  
- Kris, tell me why I ever gave you this car? Jill screamed out, her eyes sparkling.  
- I think you thought it wasn't fast enough. Kelly said with a smile.

Jill looked back at Bri and Kelly in the rearview mirror and said;  
- I will prove myself wrong then!

Jill pushed the gas pedal again and the car accelerated even more.

- I will take you home, we are just taking a little ride first. Jill said enthusiastically.

Kris smiled at her sister, she knew how much Jill loved driving and how good she was at it too. Kris leaned back towards Bri and Kelly to join in on their chit chat.

Jill felt the adrenalin starting to pump in her body, she had missed this. Her concentration set fully on the car and the road ahead. She passed two cars in high speed and then took a left curve. The road turned left again and then hard to the right. Jill felt the wheels in the back losing their grip and slipped over in to the meeting lane. She let the whole car skid along throughout the whole curve and straightened it out and accelerated again on the straight after the curve. Jill felt as if the adrenalin belonged in her body.

- Jill! What the hell are you doing! Kris shouted.  
- Ah, common, I did these kind of turns all the time while racing. Jill answered.  
- But this isn't a racetrack, this is a road with oncoming traffic, and this is not a racecar! Kris said and eyed her sister carefully.  
- Hey, I´m just trying to have some fun here. Jill said once again passing two cars at high speed.

Kris was overreacting Jill thought. She couldn't stop now, this was way to much fun, and she had really missed out on these adrenaline rushes. The road, the car, the sound, the speed, it was paralyzing to Jill.

- Hey! I´m talking to you. Kris shouted trying to get in contact with her big sister again.

Kris didn't like the look in Jill´s eyes, it was wild, feverish and paralyzing. Jill usually drove faster and more aggressive then Kris but not like this when she had passengers. In her mind she is racing again, Kris thought. Kris always felt safe when riding in a car with Jill, but she didn't feel that way now, she was scared. It was to dark outside, it had been raining earlier so the road could be slippery, not to mention the oncoming traffics and crossroads. She had to make Jill understand that driving like this now wasn't safe. Kris looked back at Kelly for help. Kelly saw that Kris looked scared, and she knew that it took a lot to put her young friend out of balance.

- Jill, maybe you should slow it down a bit? Kelly had leaned forward from the backseat to make contact with Jill.

Jill had just passed a big truck and taken two tight curves when Kelly put a hand on Jill's shoulder and once again asked her to slow down. For a split second Jill looked up in the rear mirror and met Kelly's eyes, they looked almost a bit scared Jill thought.

- Watch out! Kris screamed from the front seat.

An oncoming truck had just made a turn to the left, crossing over their lane. It was some way to go to the truck but at this speed, Jill knew she wouldn't be able to stop the car in time. Jill hit the brakes hard and sounded the horn to make the truck driver speed up so the truck would get out of their way. It won't work, we are going to fast Jill thought, she felt the fear spread through her body. She could hear her terrified friends and sisters screaming beside her in the car. Jill didn't want to drive the car off the road, it was trees every ware. Jill steered the car to the left in to the oncoming lane to avoid colliding with the truck.

- Shit. Jill pressed out between her pressed together teeth.

The sound of the horn from an oncoming car was heard. The car hadn´t been visible due to the truck. Jill turned to the right back in to the right lane. Whit only inches as margin she managed to avoid colliding with the oncoming car. The Cobra jerked although as the back of the Cobra hit the back of the big truck. The hit made the Cobra spin around and they started sliding sideways of the road with the passenger side at first. Jill fought hard trying to gain control but the wet grass and mud were to slippery. We are going to crash in to a tree, Jill thought, she felt empty inside.

The sound of metal bending and glass breaking were ear-splitting, then everything went quiet, to quiet…


	4. Chapter 4 - Fear

_Here is the fourth chapter. Let's see how the girls managed the crash…_

* * *

Kelly heard a ringing sound in her ears and she could smell wet grass and gasoline. Her neck felt a bit stiff and her head quite heavy, but the rest of her body seemed fine. She fought to open her eyes, her head not totally back in the game yet. Kelly heard a low moan on her right side and suddenly her head was clear as crystal.

- Bri, you okay? Kelly whispered.

Kelly didn't know why she was whispering, maybe she was afraid of not getting an answer. It was dark inside the car, the only light came from the moon and added a silvery touch to the surroundings. Kelly leaned closer towards the moan she had heard.

- Bri? Kelly whispered a little louder this time.  
- I´m here, in one piece I think. Sabrina said.

Kelly hadn't realized that she had held her breath until now when she let it out in big relief.

- No, I changed my mind, make that two pieces instead. Sabrina said with pain in her voice.  
- What! Kelly screamed this time.  
- Oh, it is just my arm, I think it´s broken. Sabrina said.

A cough was heard from the front seat and the figure in the driving seat stirred round a bit.

- Jill, you all right? Kelly asked.

Jill tried to get a grip on her feelings and thoughts whirling around in her head. What had just happened? It all came back to her in bits, the dinner, her driving, Kelly's scared eyes in the rare mirror, Kris shouting at her. What had she done? Risked the life of her friends and sister, were they all right? She had heard Kelly talking, and Bri she thought. But she had not heard Kris, Jill's heart froze.

- Jill? Bri said with worry in her voice.  
- Kris! Jill screamed.  
- Kris, you awake? Jill´s voice was only a whisper now.

Kelly looked over at the passenger seat, and a knot immediately started forming in her stomach. Kris was sitting "to still" she thought. And her seat looked to small, Kelly hadn't realized it earlier but now she saw that the passenger side of the car was pushed in by a tree.

- Kris, Kris, oh my god, what have I done, shit. Jill talked fast and pushed the words out.

Bri leaned forward and stretched out her good arm and put two fingers on Kris´s neck. Kelly felt as if the following seconds were the longest she had ever endured.

- I can feel her pulse, Sabrina whispered.  
- We have to get her to a hospital. Jill said with tears starting to fill her eyes.  
- I go and try to get help. Kelly said and climbed out of the car.  
-We have to wake her, we have to get her out of the car. Jill said.  
- No, we shouldn't move her, if her neck is damaged we could make it worse. We have to wait for the paramedics, and keep a close eye on her meanwhile.

Jill felt her hands shaking like crazy and her heart hammer in the chest. The adrenaline was gone, this was something else, it was fear. Jill carefully grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it, come on Kris she whispered, wake up. Jill moved her other hand to Kris face and stroke her gently over the chin and then over her other chin. Jill felt something warm and wet on her hand. Blood. The passenger window was broken and Kris was covered in fragments of glass.

- Bri! She has a cut in her head, above her eye, its bleeding a lot. Jill heard the panic in her own voice.  
- Try to stop the bleeding, put something against the cut. Sabrina answered, while trying to control her own breathing, her arm hurt like hell.

Jill took her scarf of and carefully pushed it towards the cut. Kris had to be okay, she had to wake up. What was taking Kelly so long, when would the paramedics arrive?

Sabrina tried to block out the pain she felt in her arm. And she was worried about Kris, how long had she been out of it now. It felt like to long, or was it just minutes? Seconds? As long as she was breathing and had a pulse the best they could do was to wait until the paramedics arrived. Sabrina tried to focus on her surroundings to ease both the worry and the pain. She took in a deep breath, it smells a lot of gasoline here she thought. Then she realized that she also heard the sound from the engine, it was still running.

- Jill! Turn the engine off! Sabrina screamed.

But it was to late, a second later a flame rose from the engine hood. Jill and Sabrina looked at each other, the didn't need to say anything, they both knew that they needed to get out of the car, and fast. The door on Sabrina's side, behind Kris, wouldn't open and Kris´s door was jammed against the tree. Bri moved over to Kelly's side in the backseat and together Jill and Sabrina started to move Kris out of the burning car. Jill held Kris´s upper body and pulled Bri tried to use her good arm to move Kris´s legs from inside the car.

Kelly was still up by the road. She had stopped a car and the driver had helped her to call an ambulance. She looked back down at the car and her heart skipped a beat when she saw flames rising from the hood. Kelly started to run towards the burning car that held her friends, the driver that had helped her tried to stop her. He screamed after Kelly that it was to dangerous and that the car could blow up. Kelly didn't hear him, alls he could think of was her friends.

- I can't get her legs out, the car is pushed in and her legs are stuck! Bri shouted  
- Try harder! Jill shouted back. She tried to keep Kris´s head and neck as still as possible.

Sabrina tried again but this time she used both of her arms, not just the good one. The pain was sharp and immediate, Sabrina felt as if she would threw up any second and her vision blocked out. I can´t do this she thought, but I have to. The smoke had started to thicken inside the car. Sabrina forced herself to keep pulling at Kris leg´s, when she thought she was going to pass out Kelly suddenly was right beside her. Together they were strong enough to get Kris´s legs free.

Jill felt like if everything happened in slow-motion. She dragged her little sister away from the fire, next to her Kelly was supporting Sabrina who looked like she was in great pain. Jill could finally hear the sound of sirens from an ambulance in the distance.

Kelly turned around and looked at the car which now was completely consumed with the flames. She looked over at the Munroe sisters, Jill fighting to get Kris as far away from the burning inferno as possible. Kris looked like a ragdoll in Jill´s arms and Kelly wondered if Sabrina was fit to walk on her own so Kelly could go and help Jill. She didn't get the chance to ask Bri. A loud bang was heard and the four girls were thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion behind them.


	5. Chapter 5 - Waiting

_Fifth chapter here we go._

_I´m really impressed by the number of readers to this story, makes me glad and push me to write more! _

_Please tell me what you like or don't like in the story!_

* * *

Jill had lost her breath when thrown to the ground, she felt as her lungs couldn't open for the smallest sip of air. She didn't care about breathing now anyway, all she cared about was protecting her motionless baby sister on the ground next to her. Jill looked up and saw that the sky was full of burning flying parts from the car. She saw one part heading straight at them, they had to move away. Jill forced herself to breathe in as she rolled her and Kris to the right.

- Kelly, Bri move away! Jill screamed to warn her two friends.

Kelly looked up at the sound of Jill´s voice and saw the danger that was rushing towards her and Sabrina. Kelly grabbed her friend and managed to pull both of them out of the way just in time before a huge piece of burning metal hit the ground were they just had been.

Kelly looked up towards the road and finally saw an ambulance stop with a hard brake. Three people came rushing out of the car. They brought some equipment from the back of the ambulance and made their way down towards the girls. Kelly's vision was a bit blurry and the ringing tone in her ears sounded higher than earlier. Suddenly when help had arrived she felt how incredibly tired she was. Kelly watched as two of the paramedics approached Jill and Kris.

The paramedics attended to Kris at once. They put a neck collar on Kris´s neck and an oxygen mask over her mouth. They work so fast Kelly thought, fascinated by their movements, it felt like she was watching a movie. The third paramedic came up to her and Bri. It took a while before Kelly realized that the man in front of her was trying to speak to her. Come an Kelly, get a grip, she thought to herself and concentrated on what the man was saying. Her vision became clearer, she felt the fast beating of her pulse and the ringing in her ears faded away.

- Miss, can you hear me? Are you hurt? The paramedic asked Kelly.  
- I´m fine, help my friend, her arm is broken. Kelly finally answered.

Kelly saw through that the paramedic attended to Sabrina before she made her way to Kris and Jill. Kelly felt a big lump in her chest when she saw Kris. The paramedics had put her on a stretcher, she had blood on her face descending from a cut on the side of her head. She looked so small and a huge neck support made her look even smaller. Jill sat next to Kris on the ground holding her hand, she rocked back and forth whispering while biting her lip. Kelly approached Jill and put an arm around her shoulders. Carefully she released Jill´s hand from Kris´s hand so that the paramedics could carry the stretcher away. Kelly didn't know where her energy and strength came from but she took a firm grip around Jill´s waist and led her towards the ambulance.

* * *

The clock on the wall ticked away slowly, Kelly eyed the waiting room over for she didn´t know which time in order. The grayish walls, the dry plants in the window, the orange curtains, the ugly patterned couches and the old magazines that had been red to many times. Bri sat on the couch opposite her, her eyes closed and her head resting against the wall. Bosley paced back and forth in the hallway, occasionally stopping by the coffee machine. Jill sat next to Kelly her body bent forward and her eyes fixed on an old coffee stain on the floor. Bri had a cast on her right arm, her face started to bruise up and her clothes were torn and dirty. Jill´s blouse had been all white a couple of hours earlier, now it was colored red with blood. Some of the blood had come from a cut on Jill´s arm that had required seven stitches. But most of the blood had come from Kris, Kelly thought.

They hadn´t been in the hospital for that long Kelly thought, but it seemed like long ago that the ambulance had left the scène of the accident in full speed. And it seemed like an eternity since they had sat on the restaurant laughing and enjoying each others company. Oh Jill, what have you done, Kelly was extremely mad at her impulsive friend. When they had gotten to the hospital the doctors had rushed Kris away through some swinging doors. Kelly had lost control of her feelings and she had yelled at Jill, she had screamed that Jill had been stupid and that she had been out of control. Bosley had arrived and calmed Kelly down. Since that Jill ad been completely detached, she had let a doctor check her up and attend to her cut but she hadn't spoken a single word.

Kelly wanted to apologize to Jill but didn't find the words and she was to worried. Kris was like her little sister to and when Jill had been away on her racing competitions she was the one that had been there for Kris. She and Kris had gotten really close, they shared everything, both good and bad.

- What´s taking them so long! Bosley said, finally breaking the silence.  
- We haven´t been here that long, Bri said.  
-But they must be able to tell us something. Bosley sighed and put his arms out in a questioning gesture.  
- One would think so. Kelly said and looked down the corridor hoping to see a doctor approach but the corridor remained empty.  
Hey, Bos, how did you know we were at the hospital anyway? We hadn't managed to call you yet and then you were here. Sabrina asked.  
- Um, Charlie has contacts in many places. That's all I can say! Bosley answered.  
- Who told him? Kelly and Bri said in union.  
- Well, you see… Bosley were trying to avoid the question.  
- Come an, tell us. Sabrina trigged him.

Bosley didn´t need to avoid the questions any more, he was saved by the sound of footsteps coming from the corridor.

All four of them looked up and eyed a young man in a white coat holding a clipboard. He had dark hair and blue kind eyes. Even though his kind eyes he managed to look serious and professional.

- Family of Kristin Munroe? The doctor asked.  
- Yes. Now, all four of them spoke in union.

The doctor raised an eyebrow as if questioning their answer.

- I´m her sister. Jill stood up and spoke for the first time since they got to the hospital.  
- And we are as close as family. Sabrina explained.  
- Okay, my name is Doctor Gordon and I have been treating your sister. The doctor said with his eyes on Jill.  
- Your sister is extremely lucky and... He continued.  
- She is going to be all right? Jill interrupted him.  
- Yes, she is.. The doctor stopped speaking again as he was interrupted.

Jill had sat down on the couch again and started crying. She is going to be all right, Jill kept repeating to herself between the sobs. She felt a ton of tension, anger and anxiousness falling from her shoulders. Kelly sat down next to Jill and hugged her hard.

Bri and Bosley had asked Doctor Gordon more questions about Kris´s condition and she had really been lucky. Kris suffered from a severe concussion that had kept her unconscious for some time but she would not get any permanent brain damage. The cut on her head had been fixed with five stitches. The doctor had said that her right leg had seemed bad at first but they hadn't spot anything at the x-ray. Doctor Gordon had told them that Kris would be getting her own room in about fifteen minutes and that they could go and see her then.

- I´m so sorry I yelled at you before. Kelly apologized.  
- You are sorry! What about me then, I don't get how you even can be in the same room as me. Jill said.  
- Hey, we all do mistakes. Sabrina said and gave Jill a hug.  
- And I´m pretty sure you are beating yourself up enough for this anyway, you don't need us to beat you up as well! Kelly said to Jill.  
- And Kris is going to be fine, Sabrina said and the three girls hugged each other.  
- Uoch! Easy with my arm! Sabrina screamed.  
-Sorry! Jill said aghast.  
- Lucky for you that I broke my right arm and not my left because my right hook would do more damage in your face than my left. Bri said with a small smile playing on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6 - Doctors

_Sorry for the late update! But I hope you all keep on reading cause I´ve got some more exciting things planed for the angels…_

* * *

A couple of minutes later a nurse came to the waiting room and announced that Kris was in department 3 room number 209 and that she would escort them to the room. Bosley said that he was going to go and call Charlie to tell him the good news. Sabrina, Kelly and Jill followed the nurse through the corridor. The nurse introduced herself as Rose and said that she would be working in department 3 for the night and that they could come to her if they had any questions.

- Through the night, you say. I take that as Kris is not going home today then? Kelly asked.  
- No she will not. After a blow to the head like that we want to keep her at least over night to monitor her recovery. The nurse answered.  
- When you have a concussion it could be dangerous to fall asleep if no one are watching over you. We wake the patients a couple of time during the night to make sure that they are able to wake up. She explained further.

Rose stopped outside room 209 and eyed the three girls.

- Remember to be calm and gentle with her. If she makes any sudden movements she will get dizzy and might be sick. Rose instructed further.  
- We will be careful. Kelly ensured her. Kelly liked this older lady, she felt secure that Rose would be monitoring Kris.  
- She probably is in a lot of pain as well, her head will be hammering and her right leg probably hurts a lot. We have given her some painkilling drugs but just call me if she needs more, okay.  
- We will. Sabrina said.  
- Doctor Gordon will come back in a while to do a check up before the night. Rose finished the instructions.  
- Does she remember? Jill asked carefully.  
- Remember the crash you mean? Yes she does, the first thing she asked when she woke up was if you three were okay. Rose answered.

Rose excused herself and left and the girls entered the room. The room was quite small but had a window with a nice view and two chairs next to the hospital bed. In the bed lied Kris, she was really pale. Her face almost had a grayish color. She had a band aid around her head to cover the stitches. Next to the bed was a machine that monitored her heartbeat. Kelly approached the bed and gently stroke Kris on her cheek.

- Hey you. Kelly said softly.  
- Hello to yourself. Kris answered while opening her eyes.  
- Great to see you, I´ve been so worried, are you guys okay? Kris asked  
- You have been worried? Sabrina said with a small laugh.  
- You scared the shit out of us girl. Kelly said looking at Kris

When they stood this close Kelly could see the bruises that hat started to appear in Kris´s face. She got a flashback of Kris sitting motionless in the car and her stomach twisted. She shrugged the image away and concentrated on Kris in front of her. She noticed that Kris was looking over her shoulder towards the door. Kelly glanced back and saw that Jill was still standing in the door opening, her face almost as white as Kris´s.

- Be gentle on her, I´ve already done the yelling. Kelly whispered while leaning closer to Kris.  
- You want some water you say Kris huh? Sabrina said louder.  
- Yes off course, we go and get it for you. Wont we Bri? Kelly said, picking up on Sabrina's wink that they should leave the room.

Kelly and Sabrina walked out of the room and Kelly gave Jill a little push towards the bed as they left.

Jill didn't know which leg to put her weight on, she stood stomping in the middle of the room.

- I won't bite you know. Kris said.

Jill started to cry and ran forward to the bed and hugged her little sister as hard as she dared without hurting her. Jill had been trapped in her thoughts playing up the worst case scenario over and over again. She hadn't really believed that Kris was okay before she saw her. But the guilt was still there.

- Can you ever forgive me? Jill whispered.  
- Of course I forgive you, you are my sister! Kris said.  
- But I´m really mad and disappointed in you. I can´t believe you drove like that, you could have killed us all. Kris said heated.  
- I know. Jill said.  
-I don´t get what the hell got in to you! Kris said, and sat up.

When Kris sat up she immediately felt dizzy. Her head started spinning and she felt sick. Kris closed her eyes and grabbed for something to steady her. Jill grabbed her and softly lowered her back in to the bed.

- I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m so sorry. Jill said.  
- You two okay? Kelly asked as she and Bri entered the room again carrying a glass of water.

Kelly could see that Jill had been crying and Kris had her eyes closed.

- We will be. Kris answered.

Sabrina sensed the tension between the sisters and was glad to see Bosley enter the room. He knows how to light up any situation she thought.

- Hello, youngster. Glad to see you awake. Bosley said and held out a bouquet of flowers he had hidden behind his back.  
-Thanks Bos. Kris said with a smile.  
- I also have a message from Charlie. He is really glad that all of you are okay. Bosley said  
- He also said that you could have a couple of days off from work. Bosley continued and blinked at Kris.

The girls and Bosley relaxed and talked for a while. They went through every subject but the crash. Half an hour later Doctor Gordon entered the room to do a check up on Kris before the night.

- You are still here? She needs to rest you know. Doctor Gordon said to Kelly, Jill, Sabrina and Bosley.  
- We will leave soon. Sabrina said.  
- Can I go home to? Kris asked.  
- No I want to keep you at least over night. Doctor Gordon answered.  
- Oh, come an. I am feeling better already. Kris pleaded.  
- If you are feeling better in the morning and promise to be still and rest a lot I can let you go home the first thing after breakfast tomorrow. Okay? Doctor Gordon said thinking that the sister and her friends where capable to watch over Kris at home.  
- Fine. Kris answered pretending to be a bit grumpy.

Doctor Gordon checked Kris´s reflexes and her feeling in toes and fingers. Next he used a small flashlight and checked how her pupils widened when exposed to the light. He asked Kris to follow his finger when he moved it from left to right.

- Don´t you have something more challenging for me to try Doctor. Kris asked with a smile.  
- I think you are fit to go home tomorrow. Doctor Gordon said and laughed.

When Doctor Gordon was finished he made some notes to Kris´s chart. He also told them that Kelly, Sabrina, Jill and Bosley could stay for half an hour then they had to leave.

The girls and Bosley continued with their chit chat, Kris getting more and more tired.

- Maybe we should leave now. Sabrina said looking at Kris who had her eyes closed.  
- No please stay a bit longer. Kris asked, opening her eyes.  
- You need to rest. Kelly said.  
- We can stay for another 15 minutes. Jill said.  
- Oh, come an. You are just hoping for that handsome doctor to come back so you could make a move on him. Kris said and smiled.  
- If you weren't in that bed now I would hit you hard. Jill said and smiled back at her little sister.

Kelly was just about to join in on the teasing on Jill when she was interrupted by the door opening. A doctor entered the room again, but it wasn't Doctor Gordon.

- I am just going to take some blood samples. The doctor mumbled and walked towards the bed making Jill and Kelly move away.  
- I thought you already had taken some blood for tests. Kris said, she wasn't that found of needles.  
- Uh, yes. But we need some more, just routine tests. The doctor said and quickly prepared his equipment.

Before Kris had the time to protest again he had already started to draw her blood. When the first test tube was full he started to fill a second one. He worked really fast.

- Hey you trying to drain all my blood. Kris joked.  
- Almost finished. The doctor answered.  
- What tests are you going to perform? Sabrina asked.  
- Just routine tests. The doctor answered and stood up as he had filled the second test tube.  
- That was all, good night. He said and walked out of the room.

The girls and Bosley eyed each other as the doctor had left the room.

- That was odd. Kelly said and raised an eyebrow.  
- I´ve always found doctors to be strange people. Jill said.  
- Except Doctor Gordon then. Kelly said with a smile.  
- Oh, shut up! Jill said and gave Kelly a friendly hit on her shoulder.  
- Well we better leave now or they will have security escorting us out. Bosley said.  
- That would work for you as well, wouldn't it? Sabrina said with a glance at Jill.  
- Hey, you also want a punch? Jill asked and raised a clenched fist, they all laughed.

Bosley again reminded them that they had to leave and let Kris get some rest. She looked tiered he thought.

- Can´t you smuggle me out and bring me home with you? Kris asked.  
- You can´t smuggle someone out of a hospital, they would catch us. Jill said and sat down on the bedside.  
- Ouch! Kris screamed and Jill stood up at once with a terrified look at her face.

Sabrina lifted the cover were Jill had been sitting and looked at Kris´s leg. It was swollen and colored red and blue. That must hurt like hell Sabrina thought.

- I´m so sorry Kris! Jill said covering her mouth with her hands as she starred at Kris´s bruised leg.  
- It's fine, you just touched it. Kris said taking deep breaths.  
- We will tell someone to come in and give you some more painkilling on our way out. Kelly said with a worried look on her eyes. She knew that Kris didn't complain unless she was really hurting.  
- That would be nice. Kris said, forcing a smile on her face.  
- I´m really sorry. Jill said again.  
- I will be fine. Now go home so I can go to sleep and wake up and then go home. Kris said.  
- We will pick you up first thing in the morning. Jill said and carefully gave Kris a hug.

Sabrina, Kelly and Bosley also hugged Kris and said their goodbyes. As they left the room Jill looked back at her sister seeing that she already had shut her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 - The right kind of blood

_A shorter chapter, but I hope to update again soon!  
Thanks for all the nice reviews, glad to hear that you like the story:)_

* * *

He walked through the corridors, deliberatively choosing the ones that he knew would be the most crowded. He was always a little bit tense but knew how to act so that no one would notice him. The trick was to act as normal as possible. It is easy to pass by unnoticed in a hospital he thought, everybody is fully occupied with their own problems. The more people, the more invisible you get. He had reached the parking area, entered his van and drove off. It was early night and the traffic flow smoothly. The drive to the apartment only took 15 minutes.

He was tired and thought about going to sleep at once but the mattress on the floor didn't look inviting at all. He longed back to the house and his family. He didn't like spending time in the apartment but it was necessary he thought. Instead of going to bed he entered the only room in the apartment that looked as if somebody were using it, the lab. He had two tubes of blood from three different patients to test tonight. He was going to perform two tests, one to determine the blood type in the AB0 blood group system and one to determine if the blood was Rh-positive or Rh-negative. He started to perform the tests, his hands working by habit.

Seven percent of all people in the world had the blood type 0-negative. It´s not the most uncommon blood type but it had a huge disadvantage he thought. A person with the blood type 0-negative could only receive 0-negative blood, compared to a person with AB-positive blood who could receive blood from any AB0 combination, positive or negative. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice that the test results were ready.

He didn't believe it at first, he had been waiting weeks to get the right result. He looked at the text he had written on the test tube with the right kind of blood, department 3 room 209. He felt the excitement spread in his body. He needed more blood, he couldn't wait, he picked up his coat and left.

On the way to his truck he stopped by the phone booth and dialed a familiar number.

- Hello. A male voice said in the other end.  
- Hi son, I´ve got some good news. He said with a smile.  
- Are you sure? His son said with enthusiasm.  
- I´m sure, it´s a perfect match. He answered.  
- Should I come in to town? His son asked.  
- No you don't need to Michel. I will go and get some more right now and then I will be driving home to you. He answered.  
- Great, we will be waiting for you. Be careful dad. Michel said.  
- Se you in the morning. He answered and hung up.

The drive back to the hospital only took him 10 minutes. He parked his van and walked through the front doors. He made his way through the corridors back to department 3. The hallway was dark, he walked past the nurses coffee room and heard voices and laughing. Perfect timing he thought and eyed his watch, break for another 15 minutes. He walked up to the door that led to room 209, looked around and slowly opened the door and got in.

The room was dark but the moon shined through the window and gave everything a silvery shine. He picked up his equipment for drawing blood from the pocket of his doctors coat and walked slowly towards the bed. He stopped by the foot end of the bed and picked up the chart that was hanging there. Let´s see, Kristine Monroe, car accident, suffers from concussion, released…. In the morning! No that can´t happen he thought. I will need more of your blood for the upcoming days he thought, feeling panic slowly spreading in his body. Shit, what do I do now, he thought. I can´t let this opportunity slip he thought and quickly made his decision.


	8. Chapter 8 - Mr Wright

_So what happened to Kris? And who was that scary type sneaking around hospitals? Maybe you will find out now…:)_

* * *

Jill, Kelly and Sabrina walked in through the main doors of the hospital and headed towards the elevators. Kelly felt a chill down her spine when she thought about when they had got there with the ambulance the evening before. She glanced over at Jill and Sabrina and saw that it bothered them as well.

- Great that Kris gets to go home already. Sabrina said and broke the silence.  
- Yes, that's really great. Jill answered with a smile.  
- I´ve prepared the living room with soft pillows in the couch and I bought her favorites sweets and I´ve picked out a lot of old pictures that she can look at and... Jill stopped in the middle of her sentence when Kelly and Sabrina started laughing.  
- I thought she was supposed to relax. Sabrina said with a smile.  
- Oh, shut up, I just want her to be comfortable. Jill said.  
- I think she will be very pleased. Kelly said and put an arm around Jill.

The elevator doors opened and the girls walked out on the third floor. They headed towards the nurses' station in department 3. Nobody was there so they decided to head directly to Kris´s room.

Jill hoped that some of the dizziness that Kris had felt the night before would be gone and that she would be feeling better. Jill also wanted to give her little sister a proper apologize and explain to her what had happened. They had reached room 209 and entered.

- Where is she? Kelly asked.

The bed was empty and Kris wasn't in the room.

- Maybe they have discharged her already and she is somewhere waiting for us? Sabrina said.  
- Lets go back to the nurses' station and ask. Jill decided.

A young nurse stood behind the desk filling out some charges when the girls approached.

- Hi, we are here to pick up Kristine Munroe. Jill said to the nurse.  
- Let´s see, Munroe. The nurse said and started to go through her papers.  
-Here it is. The chart says that she is discharged already. The nurse said and looked up at the three girls.  
- Yes we noticed that she isn't in her room, so where is she? Jill asked starting to get a little bit annoyed.  
- Maybe someone else picked her up already? I don't know, I just got on my shift. The nurse said.  
- No, we were supposed to pick her up now in the morning. Sabrina said.  
- We don't usually let patients that have suffered blows to their head to leave without family picking them up. The nurse said and looked at the chart again with a puzzled expression.  
- Who discharged her? Sabrina demanded to know.  
- The chart says Doctor Gordon. The nurse answered.  
- Page him, page Doctor Gordon now! Jill half screamed half said.

The nurse didn't dare to go against this crazy blond woman looking all wild in front of her so she immediately paged Doctor Gordon.

Jill could feel the panic slowly spread through her body. It´s just a misunderstanding she thought to herself. Kris is waiting for us somewhere in the hospital.

Kelly could see the worried look in Jill's face and Kelly as well had a bad feeling about this.

Doctor Gordon finally arrived but he didn't ease the girls worry. He took one look at the chart and declared that that was not his hand writing. He also said that he had planned to check up on Kris before releasing her. The doctor to had a worried look in his eyes.

- But where the hell is she then! Jill screamed.  
- Maybe Rose, the night shift nurse knows something. Doctor Gordon said.  
- Yes, and that other doctor that came in before we left yesterday, maybe he has some answers. Sabrina said.  
- What other doctor? Doctor Gordon asked sharply.  
- The dark-haired one that come in and took some blood samples after you left yesterday. Sabrina answered and looked at Doctor Gordon who had a strange look on his face.  
- What are you not telling us? Sabrina asked the doctor.  
- You better come with me to the Hospital manager. Doctor Gordon answered and immediately started walking, gesturing to the girls that they should follow him.

The group rushed through the corridors lead by Doctor Gordon. Doctor Gordon suddenly stopped and laid his hand on the shoulder of an old lady.

- Rose! Glad we ran in to you, I thought you had gone home already. Doctor Gordon said.  
- I´m on my way, I have just taken a nap. I don't like to drive home directly after the nightshift. Nurse Rose answered.  
- You worked in department 3 all night, didn´t you? The doctor asked.  
- Yes. Rose answered.  
- Do you remember the patient Kristine Munroe who came in after a car accident? Doctor Gordon asked.  
- A blond girl. Jill filled in.  
- Oh yes, a very sweet girl. Rose answered with a smile.  
- Do you remember anything strange happening tonight? Doctor Gordon asked.  
- No. Why? Is something wrong with her? Rose asked and looked worried.  
- We don't know yet. Doctor Gordon answered and started walking again.

Jill stayed back with Rose when the others started walking.

- How was she tonight? I´m mean did she feel any better? Jill asked.  
- She was sick and threw up once when I woke her up, and she kept excusing herself for doing so. Rose answered and smiled.  
- You are her sister, right? She thinks very highly of you. Rose said.  
- Thank you for looking after her. Jill said and whipped a tear from her cheek.  
- She will be all right, just have faith. Rose said and squeezed Jill´s hand.  
- Jill come on! Sabrina shouted from the end of the hallway.

Jill squeezed Rose´s hand in return and whispered a thank you before she hurried after the others. They walked through another corridor and up some stairs and reached a desk in front of an office door. Behind the desk sat a secretary who looked up as the group approached.

- Is he in? Doctor Gordon asked the secretary?  
- Yes, but.. The secretary stopped talking as Doctor Gordon and the girls started walking towards the office door.  
- You have to book an appointment! The secretary shouted after them as they stormed in to the office.

The room was big with large windows that showed a terrific view over the city. In the middle of the room was a large mahogany desk and behind the desk sat a man. The man had a black suit and his hair was colored gray of age, he had a large belly that he had squeezed in between the desk and his chair. On the desk stood a shiny sign that said that his name was Mr. Wright and that he was the hospital manager. Mr. Wright was talking in the phone and looked surprised as the small group burst in to the room.

- I have to call you back later. Mr. Wright said and hung up the phone.  
- You can't just burst in here and disturb me like this. Mr. Wright said and looked at Doctor Gordon.  
- I don't care, something bad has happened. A girl, a patient is missing, someone has discharged her in my name. Doctor Gordon said.  
- It must be a misunderstanding, maybe she went home already. Mr. Wright answered and put his arms out.  
- No she is not home! Jill said.  
- I don't see why you have to burst in to me like this and complain on some paperwork. Mr. Wright continued ignoring Jill´s comment.  
- The patient had a visitor last night, a "doctor" that took some blood samples. Doctor Gordon said as he walked up to Mr Wright and put his hands on the desk.

The color drained from Mr Wright's face and he sunk down deep in to the chair.

- I´ve warned you that something would happen if you didn't act to this problem! Doctor Gordon screamed and banged his fist on the desk.  
- What is going on here? What problem are you talking about? Kelly asked.  
- No, no, don't tell them. I didn't want for this to happen, I thought I could handle it. Mr Wright said in a low voice.  
- Oh, you will tell me all right! **My** sister is missing from **your** hospital so you better speak up. Jill said and walked up to the desk.

Doctor Gordon looked at Mr. Wright who just shook his head and stared at the desk. Doctor Gordon turned around and faced the girls and started talking. He told them that it had started for about six months ago. Patients and dependants had started to ask questions and tell stories about a dark haired doctor who had been taking additional blood samples. No one in the staff had ordered this blood samples and no one knew who this "doctor" was. Mr. Wright had decided to keep this a secret from most of the staff and from all the patients. He didn't want it to leak to the media, Mr. Wright thought that they could solve this inside the hospital.

- I wanted to tell the media, and all the patients and have phantom sketches drawn of this man to warn everybody. Doctor Gordon said and sighted.  
- Why didn't you? Kelly asked.  
- Mr. Wright said that I could look for a new job if I said something. I regret that now. Doctor Gordon said.  
- How the hell could you do nothing! Jill asked Mr. Wrigh.  
- You were just too busy with your good reputation so you didn't give a shit about the security of your patients! Jill continued.  
- I thought that we could sort this by our own. I increased security and had some surveillance cameras installed, but it just wasn't enough. Mr. Wright said and shook his head.

Jill felt her legs weaken and her vision got blurry, she sat down in the nearest chair. She tried to sort out her thoughts. Kris was missing and maybe this blood draining fake doctor had something to do with it. But you can't sneak out of a hospital she reminded herself, and certainly not from a hospital with surveillance cameras.

- We have to search the hospital, fast! Jill said.  
- And have a look at those tapes from the surveillance cameras. Sabrina said.  
- We need more people. Kelly pointed out.  
- Ok, I will call Bill and tell him to bring some officers and come down here right away. I will call Bosley as well and fill him in. Sabrina said taking command.  
- You two can start search the hospital and maybe Doctor Gordon can show me those tapes. Sabrina continued her instructions looking at Doctor Gordon who gave her a nod.

Kelly looked over at Mr. Wright behind the desk, he looked like he had age ten years over the last five minutes. But she didn't feel sorry at all for him, he had let his own pride come in between his judgment. Kelly eyed Sabrina and nodded to let her know that it was a good plan. Kelly grabbed Jill from the chair and they headed towards the door.

- Be careful! Sabrina yelled after them before she went over to the desk and picked up the phone to call her ex husband.


End file.
